drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonora Tremaine
Name: Leonora Tremaine Birthplace: Outside of Baerlon, Andor Age: late forties Physical Description: Of middling height and plump stature, Leonora resembles a rough around the edges farmwife. She has dark hair falling halfway down her back, light hazel eyes, and slightly sun darkened, sun roughened skin. She bites her nails, though keeps that habit mostly hidden; only a look at her hands would give it away. She is by no sense of the word pretty, but she isn't unpleasant looking. Her eyes are usually a little distracted, and she doesn't always notice the world around her, sometimes going to the extreme of walking into things. Character History Leonora Tremaine was born in the heat of summer to Patrik and Mikaela Tremaine, the third of three children. Mikaela had already gone through two difficult births when she delivered her sons, and the stress of Leonora's delivery combined with a dry summer proved too much. A few hours after her daughter was born, Mikaela died. In the absence of a mother, Leonora was raised by Patrik and her two older brothers, Nigil and Raem, on their farm outside of Baerlon in Andor. Growning up on a farm surrounded by men turned Leonora into something of a loner, something of a tomboy. She helped with all of the farmwork, which in its turn transformed her into something quite unfeminine. Her two passions were gardening and reading - she loved to make things grow, to try plating seeds found in the woods and then study what she grew from them. Books were a passion she shared with her father, and he'd stay up late nights talking with his young daughter about stories far out of her comprehension; Leonora remembered those talks fondly, even though she still is confused to what he meant. But as content as she was in her life on the farm, Leonora felt something missing. She longed to see her mother's face, just once, just to know that she was doing what she was meant to do. Every time she'd come in at night, just to look at her dirty, bruised face from a recent wrestle with Raem, a part of her would wonder if this was the person she was supposed to become. As time passed, Leonora drew deeper into herself and her books, stuck in a crisis that she could not see her way out of. Then one spring morning, near to her seventeenth name day, she had a clue. The only way she could find out who she was supposed to be was to go on an adventure... so adventure she decided she would find. The only places that came immediately were the libraries in Tar Valon and Cairhien. So she found herself asking her father for permission to travel by any means available to her. And he accepted, knowing that this was something his youngest needed to do. Her journey took her by horse with a local peddler, a time spent with a group of merchants, and a riverboat to the Island. Once there, she decided to find the library straight away. But the curiosity ingrained in her from day one took over, and she decided to get tested to see if she could channel, first... And as for history since raising... A lot of the stuff I did is redundant now - having to do with the Black Tower embassy. As an Aes Sedai, Leo joined Brown Ajah, and stands fairly low with the rest of the sisters. She's been AS for about ten years. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios